Tomorrow I'll Be You
by Real Toy Guns
Summary: My new fan fiction based of the book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.


**Chapter One:**

I gasped in pain, tears streaming down my face. I squeezed Edward's hand harder knowing it caused him no pain. It was like squeezing a rock. He laughed and I knew if he could cry, tears would be sliding down his perfect face.

"I don't like seeing you in pain" he said gruffly finally composing himself.

"Oh now you care" came my sarcastic and mumbled reply. He glared at me and I closed my eyes. I squeezed his hand as hard as humanly possible.

"I know you care"

"All done Miss Swan" said a male voice. I sighed in relief and sat up quickly but instantly regretted it. My head span so quickly I thought I was about to pass out. Edward, noticing my state of un-consciousness helped me lie back down. He lightly placed his cool palm on my forehead. I smiled weakly in appreciation. My head began to slow down and I signalled that I wanted to sit up. Edward lifted my back slowly. I felt light headed but didn't have the urge to be sick. I opened my eyes to see Edward shaking his head.

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't understand why you just put your self through pain and anguish to have your nose pierced." I touched my nose gingerly but regretted it. I winced in pain. "Piercings" he mumbled under his breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen my one hundred and five year old boyfriend for you" The piecer looked at me in surprise. Edward scowled. I patted his hand.

"The way I see it is" I lowered my voice so only Edward could hear. "When you change me, and you will I don't think there is a piercing gun strong enough to do the job" Edward growled at me. The piercer looked around curiously but walked out of the room. I got up off the table and went to pick up my coat but of course Edward was too quick. He was zipping it up before I could open my mouth to protest.

By the time we got to his warm car the throbbing in my head had increased so much I thought it was about to explode. I lent my head back against the leather seat feeling a wave of nausea wash over me.

"You look paler then me" said Edward chuckling. I threw him a dirty look. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to drive slower?" I groaned in agreement and placed my head on the cold window of his silver Volvo. When I opened my eyes again we had pulled up at my house, the sky a beautiful ebony blue. Edward reached my door and caught me in his arms in less second after the door had been opened.  
"I can walk" I mumbled trying to get out of his grip. He stoped me effortlessly.

"I don't think so young lady, I have seen you in enough pain tonight as it is" I scowled at him. He held me tightly around my waist and walked me slowly inside. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Charlie sitting in the lounge room watching television.

"Bella your home earl..." he stoped, finally looking up to find me leaning on my god like boyfriend. He jumped up of his chair "Bell's what's wrong?" Edward answered for me.

"Bella decided she wanted to get her nose pierced and you know as well as me she doesn't handle pain or needles very well." I cursed him under my breath and I felt his body shake with silent laughter, sure that his face was perfectly composed.

"Oh and I assure you, I didn't want her to go ahead with this, I was very much against it." I heard Charlie take a deep breath; Edward must have answered his question.

"I'll take it from here, thank you Edward." Charlie finally stepped forwards. This didn't seem to please Edward as he stiffened. I poked him in the side. He exhaled.

"Ok. Take care Bella." He kissed me on the top of my head. "I'll see you soon" he added whispering in my ear and with that he walked gracefully out of the house and into the darkness of the front porch. Charlie insisted on helping me upstairs, muttering things to himself the entire way. My head was throbbing so bad I quickly thanked him and said goodnight before swinging my door closed and throwing my self on my bed. The pain began to ease, the silence and darkness having a calming effect on me. I felt a damp washcloth on head and I opened my eyes. Edward was leaning against my wall, looking out the window.

"Thanks" I mumbled and his head snapped to look at me, inhumanly quick. This motion made me uneasy and I closed my eyes again. I felt him sit on the side of the bed and he took my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"Better."

"Good. Now do you see this was a bad idea?" I snorted.

"Excuse me you're the one that wants me to live like an average teenager." I opened my eyes to see him scowl. I lifted my free hand and place it on his check. His face softened. He lent down and pressed his cold lips softly to mine; being careful not to touch my nose. When we broke apart he stood up and went to my dresser, pulling out my pyjamas.

"You should get some sleep to help you feel better" I nodded and slowly got up. "I'll get you some Panadol while you get ready" He disappeared. I walked quietly to the bath room and slipped out of my clothes and into my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth and hair before stopping to look at my new expenditure. It glinted under the fluorescent bath room light, reminding me of how Edward had looked during our sunny day in our meadow. I got a cotton bud and gingerly wiped away the blood, the slightest smell of it lingering in my nose. I wondered how I hadn't already passed out. I threw the bloodied cotton bud out and walked back to my room. I threw my worn clothes in a heap near my desk and crawled back onto my bed. I didn't even notice Edward in my rocking chair or the glass of water and two pills sitting on my bedside table. Methodically I swallowed the pills, draining the glass dry before I lay my head back on my pillow gratefully. I had barely closed my eyes when I felt Edward's cold arms around me. I rested my head against his chest. He kissed me lightly on the forehead, so lightly I wasn't sure he really was.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams. "

-----------------

_Ok I know, crap. But it's my first story and first time doing this. So um, this chapter is just fluff and its really short. I promise story line and a longer chapter soon mmk._

_Thanks. I'd love you know your thoughts too. _

_xx_


End file.
